


Return

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Into the Future [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Love, Unexpected News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Rayla insisted on stopping off in a town before their long journey back to Katolis, Callum wasn’t arguing, they needed more supplies. That wasn’t the reason Rayla wanted to stop though, there was a different reason, one that meant she wanted to stop off in this particular town.On their way back to visit Katolis, Rayla and Callum get some unexpected news.





	Return

Rayla insisted on stopping off in a town before their long journey back to Katolis, Callum wasn’t arguing, they needed more supplies. That wasn’t the reason Rayla wanted to stop though, there was a different reason, one that meant she wanted to stop off in this particular town.

Elves needed less sleep than humans did, so she waited until Callum was asleep before slipping out of the inn. It’s not that she didn’t want him to know what she was doing, she just had a suspicion and wanted it confirmed first before telling him. She didn’t even know if it was possible, or if she was being a bit self-conscious, but she had to know.

Ok, now was not the time to be freaking out, really not the time. It was going to be ok, it was probably going to be ok. At least she knew her suspicions were correct, that was, reassuring? Rayla hadn’t realised she had arrived outside the inn, blinking slightly she shook her head. She should sleep on it, yeah, that was probably a good idea.

****

Rayla woke up early, well, earlier than normal. She lent against the windowsill, watching the town slowly start to wake up. It was peaceful, giving her a chance to think. It was nice to slow down like this, it was one of the reasons she liked wandering through human settlements at night. The quiet, the calm.

She was going to be ok, they were going to be ok. All she had to do was talk to Callum, this was going to be fine. Letting out a long breath, she turned back to where Callum was sleeping. He was completely peaceful, fast asleep with no idea of the inner turmoil she was going through. The bastard.

Finally, he stirred awake, it had taken all her patience to not just shake him. Although maybe hovering over and staring directly at him was not the best idea, although his tiny yelp and scramble away was both adorable and hilarious.

“Rayla,” he groaned, burying his face in the pillow, “I told you not to do that!”  
She laughed, laying across his back and kissing the side of his neck lightly.   
“You just make it too easy though,” she said, prodding his side.  
“I hate you,” Callum grumbled, turning to look at her.  
Rayla snorted, bending down to press their lips together. Pushing herself up, she let him roll over, allowing Rayla to lay on his chest.

They lay there for a few minutes. Callum’s arms curled around her, squeezing her close before relaxing as he hummed.  
“You’re not falling asleep again are you?” she asked.  
“No,” Callum mumbled.  
“Are you sure?”  
“No.”  
Rayla rolled her eyes, sitting up. She let out a long breath, looking down at his happy relaxed face.

She had to do it now, now was the time to tell him. They were relaxed, there were no interruptions, they had time to talk. Also, she was probably going to loose her nerve if she didn’t tell him now, or will say it at the worst possible time.

“Callum,” Rayla said, seriously enough that he snapped immediately to attention.  
“Rayla,” he replied, Rayla shuffled back to let him sit up, “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong,” Rayla said, “Not in so many words.”  
“Well?”  
“I’mpregnant,” Rayla said all in a rush, screwing her eyes closed.

There was a long pause, Rayla felt her hands twitching with nerves.  
“Say that again, slower,” Callum said, grabbing her hands.  
Cracking her eyes open, she took a deep breath.  
“I’m pregnant,” she repeated.  
“I’m going to be a dad?” he said, a smile starting to grow across his face.  
Rayla nodded watching as every single emotion seemed to flit across Callum’s face, before he pulled Rayla into a tight hug.

“I didn’t even know it was possible,” Callum mumbled.  
“Neither did I,” Rayla sighed, “Apparently it is though.”  
There was a long pause, both of them still digesting the news. Rayla hadn’t know it was possible for them to have children, although half-elves being swept under the rug made perfect sense. She didn’t even know what a half-elf would be like, how everyone would react.   
“What are we going to do?” Callum asked softly, pulling away slightly to look at her.  
“Go visit Ezran,” Rayla said, “Then go from there.”  
Callum nodded, moving to slip out of bed.   
“Alright,” he said, “Alright, we’ll just see what happens, see how, everything turns out.”

Rayla stared down at her fingers, letting out a breath. It was terrifying, they were going to be parents. They were going to be parents. When she really looked into it, really concentrated on how she was feeling. Rayla was excited, they were going to be parents. Callum’s hands curled around her own, making her look up.   
“I am happy you know,” he said, smiling.  
Rayla snorted softly, “I know, I know you just worry, overly worry, it gets a bit annoying.”  
She couldn’t help but smile at his affronted expression.  
“We’ll be fine,” she said, “Stop worrying.”  
“Take it as it comes?” Callum smiled.  
Rayla nodded, “Take it as it comes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say anymore, it's fluff...there are worries... I wrote most of this while half-asleep so it's probably not that amazing...
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
